


Magic of Christmas Lights

by Silverloveless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Cheesy Christmas feels, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mention John Stilinkski and Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: Stiles is back from college for winter break, and has been missing everyone deeply. Even a certain Sourwolf has been on his mind more often than the rest of the pack. Derek invites him to the annual town festival. With all the Christmas cheer hanging around the bitter cold air maybe some Christmas lights can conjure their own magic.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 19
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Magic of Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> The pack is alive. Everyone is living their best lives. Also I have not really written in years for any fandom so I just hope you enjoy it.

“Hmm…are you really sure you should be drinking that? I’ve heard chocolate is bad for dogs,” Stiles said his own cup of hot chocolate nestled in his gloved hands.

“Ha ha. I don’t care what the rest of the pack says. You’re dog jokes never get old,” Derek’s tone was heavy on sarcasm as the two walked down the street. They were both decked out in heavy jackets that kept the cool December weather at bay. The store shops were lined with decorative lights, and in the middle of downtown a tall Christmas tree was set up. Beyond that a Ferris wheel lit up the sky, and in the distance screams could be heard from the other carnival rides. 

“I’ll have you know that Erica still appreciates the dog joke every now and then. Usually only if it’s aimed at Isaac, but that’s no problem,” the smirk that lined Stile’s face was enough to know show Derek that he meant no true harm to his first beta. Though his other two betas had gone off to college together in Santa Barbra, Isaac had decided to stay in Beacon Hills and work with Deaton as a vet tech getting his associates online. 

“So,” Stiles trailed off. He was back in Beacon Hills for the winter break, and he guessed it spoke of his life now, but the night before when Derek “entered” into his 2nd floor bedroom through the window, it didn’t even phase him. Derek had asked Stiles to meet him downtown for the 23rd annual Holiday in the Hills town festival. It was something he use to go to with his mom while his dad worked the patrol for the festival. Later years he went with Scott, then Scott and the Pack, then mostly just the pack and Derek.  
There were people milling around and live music playing in the background. It was good to see the town alive with cheer and winter wonder. So many scars were littered everywhere that some days it felt like there was a miasma of gloom that never lifted off the ground. But here now with the lights, the laughter, with…Derek. It just seemed so much better. 

“Well I just figured that you would want to come to the festival you know? Check it out, its tradition,” Derek muttered behind his cup before continuing to drink to try to avoid talking more. 

Stiles just smirked. “Come on let’s get Dad and Jordan some cider before the line gets any longer.” After collecting and dropping off the drinks they were back to watching some of the carolers making their way through the downtown. 

Throughout the night the two seemed to draw closer and closer to each other. They relaxed more and more as the night went on. While sarcasm and comebacks were always at hand they just seemed to grow calmer as the night went on. From Stiles classes to Derek’s work at the town historical archives; stories they’ve already heard were being told again. But instead of being bored from hearing the stories again, they were both enraptured and laughed as if hearing the tales for the first time.

“It must be nice being your own personal heater in cold season,” Stiles drew his jacket collar closer around himself trying to cut off more of the wind from creeping around his neck and face. 

“Well it does have its perks,” Derek whispered as he wrapped his arm around Stiles bringing him in closer. Immediately Stiles could feel the actual body heat coming off of Derek, and tried to play the rush of heat to his cheeks as finally feeling warm enough.  
This is what had been on his mind for most of the night. The wondering of what was going on between them. The wondering why the others weren’t with them. Constantly Stiles was texting Derek, and every message came with a reply. Still he knew he couldn’t lose himself in his own head. It felt like that’s all he had been doing for years when it came to Derek. Instead he just looked up at the Sourwolf, and smiled. He leaned his head forward gently nudging against Derek’s, who leaned into the contact, and they just stood there smiling. The world felt like it had stopped and this moment. This single moment was all that they ever needed in everything that had been building up to that moment. Just finally existing in a shared space where Stiles could feel the gentle breathing of Derek against his cheek. 

Derek pulled back, and rested his hand against Stiles cheek. Again the warmth radiating from Derek seemed so welcoming. The warmth just seemed to tell so much of Derek that so many might have missed if they were only looking at the surface. “Come on I’ll take you home,” Derek grabbed at Stiles hand lacing their fingers together as he pulled them in the direction of the Camero.

“Ugh yeah sure,” Stiles muttered out before he tripped over himself still caught up in the spell that was just over the both of them. Derek caught him before he could find himself smack dab on the pavement. 

“Come all Stilinski can’t having you falling for me just yet,” Derek smirked as wrapped his arm around Stiles waist, getting a solid grip on him. 

“Just yet,” Stiles asked unsure what Derek was getting at. Derek didn’t know that Stiles had fallen along time ago.

“You’ll see.”

***

The two returned to the Stilinski residence, and before Stiles could even attempt to make up an excuse for Derek to come in he was beaten to it when Derek smiled, “I may have orchestrated a Christmas surprise for you upstairs.” 

“Come on then Sourwolf,” Stiles pulled Derek inside and up the stairs. Again having to be saved from face planting before he reached the second floor landing. Stiles did a little dance outside of his door before he swung it open.

“I…wow,” was all Stiles could get out. In the corner of the room stood a real Christmas tree with soft glowing Christmas lights. The rest of his room was decked out in smaller twinkling fairy lights that switched on and off in slow motion. A fake fire place was set up against the far wall near the window. The whole room glowed with a warm yellow light that had under tones of red thanks to the fake fire. 

“This is amazing Derek,” Stiles turned back to Derek who had already shed his outer layers, and stood there looking nervous. “What’s wrong,” Stiles could feel a pit in this stomach over the look Derek was giving him.

“No, no. Nothing is wrong. I just don’t….I don’t know what to say right now,” Derek hesitated unsure of himself. 

“I…I guess I wanted this surprise to be like a thank you. Like a ‘you’re important’. We’ve know each other for years now, and you’ve saved my life and my packs lives so many times. I like how you help out when you’re needed even if it means harm to yourself no matter how many times we tell you no. I like how you didn’t give up on any of us in the beginning when we weren’t even nice to you. It’s been hard this year with you away at college, and I guess I just wanted this surprise to be like an…I like you,” Derek paused.

“Maybe I more than like you,” Derek’s words hung in the air, and before he knew it he had an arm full of Stiles. Stiles’ arms wrapped so tightly around him he could feel his back pop. “Derek,” the name had come out close to a sob, just so much emotion in Stiles voice it seemed like the word was breaking under the weight of what he was feeling.

“Derek, I love you so much,” Stiles smiled as he pulled away looking Derek in the eye. The lights glowed off of Stiles moles making his honey colored eyes glow even more beautifully. This time Stiles’ own hand found its way to Derek’s cheek tilting his head ever so slightly. Gently pulling Derek in closer, making sure to look for any sight of hesitation from the other man. Knowing that even now Stiles was still looking out for his wants Derek knew every day there would be something that would make him fall even deeper for Stiles.

Before he knew it Stiles lips were on his and the two shared their first kiss. One so gentle and so long overdue that neither pulled back for a very long time. They relished in the way they fit together so perfectly. When they pulled back from each other Stiles smirked, “Does this mean I still have to get you a Christmas/Birthday present?”

Stiles laughter filled the room as Derek just rolled his eyes, and dragged Stiles in for another kiss. Both of them smiling into it as they held each other close. The lights continuing to dance around them.


End file.
